multiverse_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Scar, formerly known as Prince Taka, is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 film The Lion King. He was the son of Ahadi, who was at one time King of the Pride Lands, and younger brother of Mufasa, who would also become king of the Pride Lands. He is voiced by Jeremy Irons. Physical Appearance Scar is elegant and poised, but unkempt and wild looking. He also speaks with an English accent. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in the film, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, dusty orangey brown fur and distinctive, almond-shaped green eyes. He has large, white paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Scar also sports a white goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype which is fitting given his relationship with Mufasa. Finally, Scar has a thin, pink gash over his left eye, thus earning him his namesake. The Miracle Elite Storyline Allying with Dormummu During the battle for Multi-Universe, Scar returns from the dead via Dormammu and is given a proposition to live forever in exchange for the soul of innocents. Scar tricks the hyenas into believing he is invincible and forces them to work for him again. He hates his Pterano for each penalty and he violently threatens him to obey and follow orders or he will eat him alive for punishment. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu Scar was upset about Pterano's failure. The Horned King suprisingly calms him down. Pterano had apologized. He forgave him and sent in Charmcaster and three figures clad in glittering red cloaks. He hears Pterano explained that Tuxedo and Gabriel have setting the girls free. Then Rinkus and Sierra reported that Xigbar and Hitler are defeated. Horned King had declared that the must begin their plan B. Scar joined the other villains whom allied Valvatorez to force Shadow Queen to marry him. Before the battle of Valvatorez, he stepped forward to Tuxedo but was blown out of the window. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Scar attacks Marceline, and they fight savagely until Scar knocks Marceline onto her back, but as Scar leaps to deliver the final blow, she uses her legs to throw Scar over the edge, sending him flying off Airship. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite A Christmas Bizarro The gang invades Bizarro League's camp via a secret passage and tries to make off with the keys while Phantom Blot and Bizarro league are in a drunken slumber, ending up as a dangerous chase and game of "keep away" between each other. In the end of the chase, the heroes escape, Sam in possession of the keys. It is revealed that he and Zira was not really working for Phantom Blot and that he was working for an another league of villains as she did not tell anyone . LOTM: Sword of Kings Scar appears a an antagonist in 3nd Saga during Triggers Hell events and won Spiral Powers. He is dragged to hell with other villains. At some point, Scar faces other heroes there and fight Simba, Kiara, Ken, Kovu, Jake the Dog, Po, Luna the Wolf and Littlefoot. Before he was dragged to Multiuniverse War, he usurped and killed his brother to take over the pride lands and tried to rape Nala to have his sons in order to have a legacy that will turn him immortal. Chronicles of Great New Empire The Scar is vibrated by the Hell Сouncils, like the Fire Ghost.Now hi consists of fire and is about to return to seize power. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Bizarro League Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Complete Monsters Category:Marluxia's Alliance Category:Non Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters that hail from the Lion King universe Category:Royalty Category:Usurpers Category:Abusers Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Disney Villains Council Members Category:Liars Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Badass Normal Category:Likable villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Murderers Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dictators Category:Dormammu's Alliance Category:Brotherhood of the Abyss Category:Lions Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Oyelowo Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Characters Category:Obsessed Category:Kion's Archenemies Category:Hell Councils Category:Cowards Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side